


Rain Check

by Futsin



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Condoms, Consensual Sex, Cuddles, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Romance, Secret Relationship, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futsin/pseuds/Futsin
Summary: Follows "Backseat Driver" by Missy!A terrible day of frustration, storms, and anxiety is washed away by friendship, peanut butter sandwiches, and a whole lotta love.
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Rain Check

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



The clouds overhead were dark, but the expression on her face made them look like a sunny afternoon. Lenny noticed the dour sight as she was standing on the corner, waiting to cross, and couldn't help but feel the pang of "aw, nah," in his heart. He immediately pulled the truck over toward her and as he pulled up, her frown and words said, "oh great, just what I need." The way she says it, however, in the sound deep in her throat, speaks otherwise. "Need a lift?" he asked, ignoring her remark and focusing solely on the low sadness in her eyes. The same way she used to nod when getting picked up by her poppy at school after a bad day, Laverne stepped up into the passenger seat of the beer truck.

Rain started to fall a little while from home. "Gee, really comin' down today," he said and Laverne sniffled. "Aw, c'mon, Laverne," he turned to her, "I know you're upset. But you're more than enough as you are. OK, so Shirley got the promotion and you didn't..." It's a genuine sweetness that comes off his lips, even with the nasally tone, and she bit back her sadness, only for it to come back as anger. "My Pop keeps saying he wishes he had a son." Lenny sighs, big, exaggerated. She grumbled and glared sideways at him, so smug in his own work overalls and his greasy hair, and his perfect blue eyes, and his hands that were soft in just the right places. Part of her wanted to despise him and part of her actually did. "I'm never gonna be the one people want. Always just a bit... too much of this or that. Even for you, and you look at me like I'm this Princess at the ball." He shrugged. "What can I say, I like fairytales."

When he parked the truck down the street from their apartment building, she didn't move. The rain had intensified, creating a waterfall on the window of the truck. Their doors shut, it allowed them to hear the metal being rushed by the downpour. Laverne sat there, still dismal, and looked at her shoes. Seeing the floor beneath her reminded her of another time she'd gotten a ride in Lenny's truck. A time when they'd been all alone and it wasn't her that felt small, but him. That she'd found a way into his heart, and to her horror, they'd found a way into each other's pants, too. It made her fidget. Lenny mistook the movement and looked around for the umbrella he kept in the truck for the downpours like this. "Hang on, I've got it an umbrelly around here somewhere." Again, Laverne swallowed the chill in her throat, the tears down her eyes, and put up her wall. Usually a fireball of expression, at that moment she just wanted to curl up and feel miserable.

She didn't flinch when he took her arm and kept her close to him under the umbrella. He hurried to the door, knowing she wouldn't want to be seen with him, and that anyone would figure he was just being a gentleman for once. She barely registered it until they were inside and she didn't have a drop on her, but he was almost kind of soaked on one side. He set his umbrella to dry by the door in the front landing, then came over to her as she was slowly shambling like a zombie to her apartment. "Hey, I know after uh, _ that time _ ," he whispers, "that we usually go our separate ways and don't talk about anything, but I uhm... hey!" His voice went up. "You got anything good in your fridge?" He was back to being "Lenny" in quotation marks, the guy she thought of when she thought of him 90% of the time. The weight of it made her shoulders cringe, recognizing the self-invite into her apartment. Shirley was still at work and she didn't know if there was gonna be anything good on TV. Why the heck not?

As soon as they got inside, Lenny shut the door for her and after he got his wet work overalls set aside, revealing the jeans and tee-shirt beneath, he immediately pulled her coat off for her. It was so fast, she felt the rush of emotions and heat from the gesture like getting splashed with a water balloon. She looked at him, confused, but he smiled. When he put her coat back in the right place in the closet, Laverne wasn't sure what to think. Then when memory struck, telling her that it was clearly because of pity, for he knew how awful she felt, it made her depressed all over again. Sullenly, she marched to the kitchen to see what was indeed inside the fridge. He followed, slow, hands in his overalls' pockets. Something about it was a place between a boy and a man, like just a  _ guy _ , and when she saw him acting like that, it reminded her of the fumbling in the truck again. 

She swallowed, then opened the fridge. Some leftover pizza from Pop - again, his voice in her head saying his disappointment. Next to it, the beer that Shirley didn't finish. "I gotta be responsible!" rang in Laverne's head and it plucked her heart. Then, there was the milk. Still good. She turned to Lenny, seeing him still looking at her, a look in his eyes. It made her lip tighten to see him staring like she was worth something to him. Even though it was, her depressed mood claimed, only the pleasure she'd give him with compliments and another trip down south of the border of his belt, part of her wondered if maybe that would be enough. "Got some pizza and a couple of beers?" The quiet pain in her voice was felt more than it was heard and she saw his face twinge. Oh boy, she realized, now even the sad lovesick puppy regrets being around me. It hurt when his eyes left her, only for that feeling to be washed over with surprise when he said. "How bout I make us some PB&J?" He pointed to the bread on top of the fridge. Tired from the game of table tennis that had become her emotional state, Laverne nodded.

She made sure he washed his hands first and then he got the bread and the peanut butter, while she pulled the last of the strawberry jam preserves from the fridge. She considered getting herself a beer, when Lenny said, "oh, pass me the milk, too." He made the sandwiches in a manner that looked precise, focused, and gentle. She considered his hands, the ones she had praised that night in the truck, and it made her tingle with remembrance of what they could do. It also reminded her that she was hungry, that when delicious peanut butter and jam on white bread was presented, Laverne couldn't help herself. A little stickiness was on the side of her mouth, which she didn't notice until Lenny told her to hold still and he wiped it off for her with a bit of the checkered tablecloth. That made her buzz; feeling noticed, cared for. Her lip trembled on the next few bites and he noticed. "Did I do okay?" It was an invitation, a dare to praise him, but she saw in it the distraction he also offered. She nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty good. You make a mean sandwich, Len." He grinned and ate his own. His teeth being so big in her perception of them, made her realize how close he was to her. Surprising even herself, there was no move to distance Laverne from Lenny.

Realizing the distraction had helped her, she wondered if maybe he could do a little something more. So, meekly after a teeny tiny sip of milk, she asked, "Do you still think I'm pretty?" He slowed his chewing and with his neck only, moved his eyes to meet hers. He swallowed, bit his lip, and nodded. "Yeah." He had his own sip of milk, his blues never leaving her greens. "And your nose is the cutest thing I ever seen." Another buzzing feeling and her thighs moved together, while Laverne felt a tight warmth in her chest that flowed to her breasts. She finished the rest of the sandwich quickly, but savoring as much as she could. Both the food and the looks he was giving her. Part of her wanted to guilt herself about it, that she was taking this boy, this guy, this Lenny in on one of his... she shook her head a little. No, it wasn't his usual ploy. Maybe it wasn't a ploy at all. Or if it was, she didn't want to care. She sipped her milk and waited for him to finish, which he did patiently, slowly, almost like a tease, as his eyes roamed her and his smile kept filling her with heat. She wanted to touch him, but food and sex weren't things she felt needed to go hand-in-hand. Side by side, or in tandem, on the other hand...

After she put their dishes in the sink and rinsed them, Lenny came up behind her and helped. "I can finish that." He was thorough, cleaning the plates in a way she had no idea how he'd ever learned or remembered to do, but it allowed her time to watch his hands again. The bastard, she realized, was using the slow subtle movements and reminders of their heated tryst in the beer truck, that moment of praise and tenderness and hot wanton abandon of sexuality, to calm her down. Her resistance to it was failing and she turned away, moving to the couch. He followed her soon after and sat by her side, leaning on his hand, while she grabbed the newspaper to see what was going to be on television that evening. Maybe another monster movie to take her mind off things. "You know," Lenny said to break the silence, "I love..." Words trailed into silence, a mouth speaking turned into a mouth grinning, cheeks once pale turned red with a blush, and eyes like a lake turned tempestuous when he returned to her face, speaking openly, honestly. "I love how you turn me on." He couldn't help moving his hip a little at that and she dared to glance at the bulge growing there. It would be a lie to say she'd never thought of it again. No one knew, they'd kept their secret as best they could, but there'd been enough times in the bath and once when Shirley had an errand to run early so Laverne had had the bedroom to herself. His touch. His taste. The power she'd had over him.

Moreover, she was starting to enjoy the power he was showing over her. She resisted a little and turned away, wondering if maybe this was a mistake. But he leaned forward then and pulled her face back to him. "I love how intense you get, too," he said, knowing her passionate temper had been part of the reason that she hadn't gotten the promotion. Shirley was a fireball all her own, that could be contained by wanting to please the establishment. Laverne was more chaotic. She tightened her lip, eyes downcast, but it made her look at his legs, thighs, groin again. "Yeah?" she said rather than asked, sarcasm dripping like the rain off his overalls on the other side of the room. He went on. "And you're cute, with those sweet green eyes." _He noticed my eye color,_ she thought, and felt a little warmth in her tummy again, burning the sad chill just that little bit more. He didn't stop there. "And the cutest lips I ever seen, since we were kids I thought they were the most kissable lips on a girl ever." She turned her head and he leaned in to peck her cheek. She let him, it was nice, and he was slow. Tender. She fidgeted, but not out of discomfort. No, she realized, desire was rising like pressure in the mountains. She turned to kiss him back. "Len..." she sighed, when the kiss was but a moment. "Don't tease me, okay?" Her plea seemed to fall on deaf ears, his arm finding its way around her shoulders, pulling her sweater-clad body close to him. The warm feeling of his body was the softest blanket she'd felt in a long time, and her hand slid down his chest. His own fingers around her then traced the line of the L she'd stitched onto her sweater, a green fabric on the mauve. "Laverne, dear... tender... beautiful Laverne." She felt the breath of each syllable on her lips and nose, his forehead pressed against hers like a puppy kissing your hand with a headbutt. "Lovely, lyrical, lush, lovely-" She interrupted him with a gasping sigh, "you said lovely aready," and she fell into his shoulder. His lips by her ear, he chuckled. "Yeah, guess I did. But you're doubly lovely to me. From your gentle hands to your..." he hesitated. She leaned tighter, her hand curling up his chest to lean her forearm against him, as much contact as she could get. "Go on."

"To your warm mouth."

A shudder of pleasure fell through her, remembering taking him. Yet there was no sleaze in his tone, or his touch, or his intention. He was thanking her in a new way, a special way, holding her close and praising her. "What else?" She wanted him to remind them of everything.

His other hand, which had been resting on her waist, slid down the sweater to her maroon skirt, on her tilted left hip as she'd turned into him. It was traveling down her thigh when she felt him hit a tender spot, causing her to moan. "Your soft thighs. Smooth skin." He kissed her neck, and bit-suck the skin just enough to mock-threaten a hickey like the one she'd given him. She leaned back, into his arm, as he followed. Kisses traced skin around the collar of her sweater, while his hand slid to her thigh; then lower, to the hem of her skirt. She moaned, shuddered, "A-a-and?" Then she felt him moving her back to sit on the couch, and his own body moving low. He was sliding down. Away. _Oh god,_ she thought, _he's going to..._ Before she could finish the thought, his hands were pulling up her skirt. When their eyes met, hers looking down into the puppy face of him, the blonde hair and wicked rebellious smile, she felt something inside her starting to stretch, almost to snapping. "How excited you get when you're trying to hold back," he said, "it's very, very hot, Laverne." And then he put his hand on her pantied crotch, making her head snap back and a gasp fly out. "God! I said don't TEASE me!" He chuckled, resting his head against her thigh and kissing the bare skin atop her stocking, causing her to shiver. "Sorry." And with that he pulled her panties aside with one hand and dove into her wetness tongue-first.

The last time they had shared a moment alone such that their bodies would be worshiped with words and hands and mouths, he had promised himself he would taste Laverne's pussy. Now that he was there, the taste was beyond what he had imagined, which made him harden completely in his pants and his own body heat up from his fingertips to his eyelids. His mouth pulled her lips in, sucking on it in spite of the matted hair. The wetness collected at the outer part of her labia was sweet, something he did not expect after the time he'd had his fingers inside her and around her, but deeper he got a stronger taste as his pink tongue parted her folds to lick hotly inside the furnace within Laverne. He couldn't stop lapping at it, even when his mind told him, "the dot at the top, dummy!" It was sweet ambrosia that covered his mouth, dribbled down his chin, and dropped on the carpet beneath. He used his free hand to keep her legs from clamping down too much on his head, the one with holding her panties to the side pushed down on her mons and strummed the top of her labia. When his thumb hit her clit, she growled and humped at his face, causing her thigh to bop his nose and him to groan. She apologized in gasps as he was pushed off her, only to hear another lap before he kissed her inner thigh. More shivers.

"I love how sexy you are when you can't control yourself. You taste so good, Vernie." She mewled, sighing, one hand grabbing her breasts through the sweater and the other going down to his head. He moaned into it and kissed her fingers. "Sweet, sour, and everything between." Then he was back at her font, pulling her panties down with both hands, licking long tastes past the ticklish hairs and sending small explosions whenever he hit the peak of her pussy. More shivers, more shaking. "Fuck," she swore, unable to hold back, "you're so good." His own ears pricked up and he started thrusting his tongue in her like the motion he wished his cock was doing, as encouraged by her 'saying a no-no word'.

And that was when they heard Shirley (the roommate, the best friend, the almost-sister) coming down the street, shouting at the window behind the couch. "Laverne! La-verne!" Immediately Lenny's head popped up. "NO!" Laverne cried, as her eyes bolted open and they started cleaning themselves up as fast as possible. She nearly knocked Lenny's jaw with her knee as she pulled her panties back up and smoothed her skirt down. He tripped getting up and when she looked, she saw the bulge in his pants. "Get that down!" she hissed. She hurried to wipe her face with a napkin and toss it in the trash, when the door opened and Shirley, wielding their only working umbrella, came rushing into the apartment. The downpour had not stopped one bit and the world had come crashing down like a tidal wave seeing Shirley dripping her folded shield and looking up at her. "Oh, Laverne!" Shirley cried, eyes a little misty. "I am _so_ sorry! I got held up those meetings and then I forgot to give you the umbrella to get home with. Oh, you must have been drenched!" Then she noticed Lenny, standing there dumbly by the coffee table. "What's he doing here?" Meekly, he rose a hand and waved. "Hi, Shirl!"

Laverne cleared her throat and crossed from the kitchen, through the living room, and to Shirley, who gave a suspicious sniff to the air. "Lenny gave me a ride home before the rain started. I was just giving him a sandwich as way of thanks." Shirley turned to her roommate, unnarrowed her eyes, and smiled. "Well, that was nice of him, he's always doing things for you lately." Lenny snickered and Laverne gave him the smallest of over-the-shoulder glares. "Yeah, real gentleman."

That was when she noticed his face was still shiny.

And he wouldn't, couldn't, stop licking his chops.

Her arousal came back in a heartbeat, flushing her skin from her cheeks down to her breast. Shirley didn't notice as she removed her own coat and stepped into the living room. She didn't notice Lenny's lewdness, and with her back turned, Laverne gestured for him to wipe off his mouth. Realizing that Shirley had not yet noticed, Lenny did no such thing. He continued slurping around the wetness on his lips and chin, and up to his nose. She shooed him toward the door. "Thanks again for the ride, Lenny, guess it's time for you to go, Squiggy's gonna be calling after you any minute!" Lenny grinned at her and while Shirley was getting a glass of water, he stole the smallest but sexiest of kisses. One she tasted herself on. One that nearly got them caught. One that made her so hot she needed him as soon as she could get away.   


Then, he was out of the room and Laverne was horny, frustrated, and exasperated with everything Shirley had to say. Bringing back the stress of the day that had pushed her into the wild descent into smutty debauchery was only making her want to find the next edge. She listened for as long as she could stand, about meetings with big shots (but not The Big Shotz), as Shirley was now in charge of a few people and they felt the need to coddle her. Laverne put up with the conversation until the rain stopped a couple of minutes later. The sun was breaking through and making the world outside shine in reflected rainwater. "I think I'm gonna go for a walk," Laverne said. It was not normal for her to take a walk, least of all when there was even a chance of rain, but Shirley seemed too exhausted in her own headspace to notice. When Laverne got her coat, she glanced at the umbrella still dripping. Funny thing, she thought. If she'd had the umbrella would she have gotten into that truck with Lenny? Or were they always going to end up this way?

She took the umbrella just in case she needed a cover if it rained again and ascended the stairs toward Lenny's shared apartment with Squiggy. Her tingling pleasure, from her lips and tongue to her nipples and belly to her thighs and pussy, had not ceased since that kiss. Keeping it secret from Shirley was difficult, especially when she'd sat down close to a wet spot on the couch she'd left. Though there were jitters of anxiety that threatened to break her nerve, all she had to do was remember, _He noticed my eye color_ and the other bits of praise she'd received, how much of a mess she was going to make _him_ in return.

At last the door was there, slightly ajar as often was the case (Lenny and Squig were in no ways fans of closed portals). Before Laverne could lose her nerve, she charged her way in, quoting their mutual friend with a bright "Hello!" as she entered.

Then she saw Lenny was naked.

Naked across from her, waiting for her, leaning with his elbows up on the bunk beds he shared with his roommate. Body fully on display for whoever walked in. His cock hardened at the sight of her, rising like a flower in time-lapse movies they'd seen.

She didn't gasp, but felt her eyes widen. His reply made her want to scream. "Don't you ever knock?" The cockiest grin on his face.

Laverne shut the door behind her and set the umbrella down, her back turned as she unbuttoned her coat until his hands covered hers. She hadn't even heard him approach and now she was trembling, somehow full of excitement and that little bit of fear, the reality setting in, that Lenny Kosnowski was naked behind her and she was undressing, but he was stopping her - why was he stopping her? - then he unbuttoned her coat himself. "I love when you're clothed," he whispered in her ear. "What? Don't you want me naked, too, Len?"

"Yeah, but I love undressing you. More fun that way." He kissed her neck and she sighed. That was it, finally the world was shut out again. And fittingly, the rain started coming down outside. Shouts of pedestrians came up through the half-open window and became the soundtrack to Lenny undressing her, first her coat, which she discarded hastily. He turned her around and pinned her to the door with his pelvis, grinding his erection against her skirt-clad thigh. Her hands snaked around him and pulled his head to her lips. "You're a naughty boy, Lenny. So bad." He grinned, sliding a hand up her skirt again, eyes sparkling. "And you're a bad naughty girl, Vernie." They kissed as both pairs of hands unzipped and peeled her skirt down. He kneeled before her and pulled her panties to her knees. "Now, where was I? Oh right, the tastiest part of you." He grinned and licked up her wet thighs, sucking on the flesh here and there. Laverne felt herself almost give out, knees buckling, but his hands kept her steady against the door. "Len.. what about..." He stopped kissing his way to her promised land just long enough to say, "Squig's staying with a girl tonight." And he slurped up into her folds again. She gripped his head and moved her hips, fucking his face. He moaned into her and she gasped, finding that high again and realizing she was going to come.

"Len... you're gonna... make me..."

She raised a hand, curled it to a fist, and bit down to keep from screaming. Her body flexed, convulsed, pure animal impulse she couldn't control. Her pussy throbbed, gushed, covering his face in her come. He didn't stop licking her, not even when it covered his eyes, the scent overpowered his nose, and his mouth was almost full of her. She had to push him back, gasping, when he wouldn't stop. "Oh my God," she sighed, leaning back and starting to slide down the door. His hands were there to guide her, but it was a little awkward, making them land a bit on their sides on the wood floors. Her back was still against the door, but Lenny moved over her to cradle her body to his. His hands stroked her hair."I love how you come real big, Laverne. It's the tastiest treat outside of an ice cream truck." It made her shiver, as the only time she'd ever thought of her own taste was that one time she tried it and felt it was something musty, gross, that could never be loved. It had saddened her then, but his blue eyes into hers, the toothy grin uncontainable, washed the memory away.

She could smell herself on him and felt a little dirty, but the warmth of his hands sliding up the backs of her sweater to go for her bra, that made up for it. "You have a real nice tongue, Len," she shot back with a devilish grin, making him shiver, and she couldn't help pouncing on that. "Hah, you're such a sucker for love. And you're a mess." She wiped a droplet of herself almost threatening to fall off his chin. He narrowed his eyes. "Wanna clean me up?" he asked. But she shook her head. "Want me to get you naked?" She nodded, smiling. He started by pulling her panties the rest of the way off, then getting her shoes. Laverne couldn't help noticing he put her shoes neatly by the door, but tossed her panties by his own pile of clothes near the bunk beds. Would have sighed in exasperation if it weren't for how he was looking at her.

Their tone changed as they stood up then, his hard-on slapping her thigh and flopping, making her giggle and him blush. She gave it a little tap to fling it like a toy, his dick swirling around, making them both laugh then. His hands moved for her, while she helped, raising her sweater to reveal her bra. That night they'd fooled around in the truck meant this was nothing new, but she felt him twitch against her thigh when he saw her nipples poking through the material. He couldn't help but get a feel of it, too, making her moan his name. She moved for the clasp when his hands stopped her. "Been practicing," he said and she cocked her head, daring him to go ahead. It was a fumble still, but a few attempts and he had her top off, pulling it from her breasts. She clapped a little, bouncing. "Atta boy, Len!" He blushed and handed her her bra back, but she threw it aside and pulled him into her arms. The kiss was sticky-hot, breathy, each gasp pulling the scent of him and her juices into their bodies. He humped against her and she ground her crotch on his thigh.

"Top bunk?" he smiled when they'd come up for air. She shook her head again. "Get the mattresses down." She started taking off her stockings while he did, placing her foot on a chair. When he turned to see her doing that, he looked a little loopy, growling instead of speaking. Another smirk ran over Laverne's face. The first stocking, she twirled and threw at him, hitting him in the chest but the fabric landed on his cock, hanging there. It made them both laugh and he went to get the other mattress. Laverne wondered if Shirley would be able to smell how smutty she had been when she got home, but then cleared her throat to get that intrusive thought out of her mind.

He was here, naked, beautiful, the lustful silly boy that had stolen her with desire and enticed her with his weakness, somehow stronger looking and all the better for it. "Like what you see?" she said after she was fully nude for him, making him turn from putting the mattresses side by side on the floor. He found a good sized sheet for the middle of it and was just smoothing it out when his eyes landed on her and his jaw hit the floor. Her pose, biting at a nail, arm close to her chest and squeezing a breast against her, legs cocked so that her labia peeked past her bush; a cocked knee showed off her thigh and rump at an angle. She looked like the best Playboy cover he'd never seen. "You're uhm... uh..." He had to find his words, licked his lips both in desire and lubricating, then finished, "You look more beautiful than any woman I ever seen, Laverne." At that, she blushed, the fears washed away. She fell into the deep loving embrace of his words, his gaze, and then onward into his arms.

They rolled around the mattresses while the rain poured outside, harder than before, a white noise to their kisses, breaths so deep and wanting. She ended up beneath him as she hoped, and his cock was smearing his precome all over her belly and bush. His eyes, whenever they could, gazed at her like she was a goddess and he wanted to worship her till the ends of the universe. She ran her hands in his hair and felt wetness at her eyes. "Len? What do you love about me?"

The softest of gasps emitted from him. He looked at her, surprised, heart melting at her vulnerability. Then, he grinned down, and kissed down to her neck, so he could get to her ear, tasting the sweat on her lobe. "I love how brave you are." She sighed. "You're spunky and brave and just the silliest." She moaned, partly because his hand was on her breast again. "I love when you saved us from those two hoods." He was kissing his way down again, then up to her lips. "I couldn't let you die," she said, then laughed. "Y'know, I told Shirl we shoulda done it with you and Squig that night. Gotten it over with before we got a bullet." The rumble of his laugh could be felt as his belly was atop hers, his chest vibrated her breast and rubbed their nipples together. "Worth the wait?" He kissed her, their eyes shutting to just savor the sound and feeling. "More than worth it."

She reached down to stroke him, having missed the feel of it in her hand, having dreamt of it, touched herself while thinking about it - she'd even finally taken her time getting used to a hairbrush, hoping for this moment. And that was when she remembered. "Got a rubber, Len?"

He scrambled off her and dashed, his naked butt in the wind, toward the pile of boxes he and Squiggy still hadn't unpacked after the year and change they'd lived there. He tossed the empty ones around, checked under one, and found a small metal cigarette case. Laverne barely recognized it as the one when the boys had tried taking up smoking, only to find it tasted like a tailpipe. When he snapped it open and revealed a nicely wrapped condom, she frowned. "How long you even had that?" And he smiled, pulling the foil off. "I bought it the week after that night." She did the math and furrowed her brow. "Look, Squig's like family, but whatever deal he was gonna give me on cheap rubbers weren't something I felt like taking a chance on." He started unrolling it on the tip of his cock as he came back to her, less clumsy, and watching him stroke himself gave her an idea.

Laverne, laying on Lenny's mattress of the two, slipped her fingers down to touch herself and cooed as he approached. "You look good stroking your woody." As he knelt down, she spread her legs and he lecherously stared at the place she was fondling. "You look great petting your kitty." A little waggle of his eyebrows and she giggled, then pointed at the condom's end around his cockhead. "Need more room in the tip." He moved to correct it when she sat up and did it for him, taking pleasure in how he threw his head back at her hands on him. She felt up his slim pale torso, feeling through the hairs up his chest. They fell back together and he was atop her again, her knees up and his body sinking low, the latex over his cock gliding through her curls threatening to poke through. "If uh, if it hurts you tell me and I stop, okay?" He was shaking a little, getting nervous, but she curled her legs around his butt while snaking her hand to guide him inside. "I've been practicin' a little bit with uhm, things." She blushed and he kissed her lips. "Real smart, too. Pretty _and_ she's got brains." Then she pulled his cock right at her entrance. "Enough sweet talk, mister. You gonna do me or what?" She bit her lip, trying to sound tough. He could see right through it and so he kissed her. "Yes, ma'am."

He went in slow, the two groaning from the need being fulfilled. She gasped, sucking in her belly as her inner walls accepted him, invited him with warmth, and drew him nearer to her core. Lenny kept himself propped up on both hands, controlling himself, but her calves on his ass pulled him deeper. When they both felt the resistance of her barrier, he hissed and stopped. She opened her eyes and met his gaze once more, a hand on his cheek. Her nod made him release the air in his lungs and push on through. It smarted, more than a slap but she'd been in fights that did more damage, and the pleasure after is what makes her cry out. Lenny stopped on the spot and she kissed him. "It's okay, I'm okay." His lips find her, kiss her back, and she tugs at one of his arms. "Touch me there, it'll help." With a little balancing act, he lay his chest on hers and allowed an arm to free up and slip between their joined legs, circling around the folds and up to her clit. She arched her back as she pushed up into him, nearly decking his face with her chin, panting from the intensity all at once. It was so full, warm, and he touched her, pleasuring her. "You're so good to me," she sighed. He hitched at the compliment, licked his lips, and rubbed faster as he sinks in until he was all the way inside her, deeper than either expected. He rested there, for him to not shoot off and for her to get used to it.

But rubbing her clit made her squeeze him down there, her legs tightened their grip on his body, and her arms flew around his neck and down his back to scratch, tug him close. She moans into his hair. "You're so, so good to me," she mutters, losing herself in feeling. "How'd I never notice it before?" He laughs. "I ain't that good. I always was buggin' ya, playin' pranks, and all of that other stupid kid's stuff. I made a lotta mistakes, Laverne, like a dumb boy." She laughed and clenched her body around him. "Yeah, well I'm gonna make a man outta you, Lenny Kosnowski." Saying his name brought the history back and she thrust up at him, her body aching to be taken by his.

He responded in kind. And began to thrust, in and out, like they do in the dirty books. It was slow, the gentle awkward of a virgin no more, but it brought gasps out of them both, ones shared the same as their sweat, tongue, and nethers. His hand leaves her, to balance himself again. "Faster," she asked, biting her fist first out of embarrassment and then out of containing her increased volume as he obeyed her command. He pushed into her wetness, spreading her like a flower blooming, unable to believe he's being held, is inside of, the woman he's loved enough to never tell anyone quite how much.

"You're amazing, Laverne," he sighed in between thrusts, then slides back in. The praise made her squeeze him tight on the downward thrust, causing both their backs to arch this time. It pushed her breast toward his face and he kissed at her chest, down to her nipple. He folded himself, the way a skinny lanky guy can with enough practice, so that he could suck her brown areola into his mouth. It set her off, clawing at his back, biting her fist, grunting. He felt her come around his cock just as hard, squeezing so much it nearly hurts, but he didn't stop. Teeth nicked her flesh and she choked on a scream.

It was too much for Lenny, and he came into the latex, never ceasing making love to her for a moment of it, trying to draw it out as long as he cpuld, whispering how much he loves her, breathing it into her neck and ears and mouth and eyes. "I love you," he kept saying, and she couldbarely hear it as she became so lost in the storm system they created in the apartment. Less like rocket fuel, the words and praise became more like the parachute as they came down from the stratosphere.

They listened to the rain for a long while. He grabbed his blanket and pulled it around them so they could cuddle and stay warm, their body heat cooling from the high faster than expected. Between shivers, they move their bodies together a little. He lay atop her for a while until she moved so she could lay on top of him. He pulled the condom off, about to toss it for the garbage in the corner but Laverne made sure he tied it first. Seeing his slick cock, even flaccid, made her a little hungry for him again. _ What's he done to me? _ she thought, _I feel like an addict._ But when he came back to kiss her again, rubbing her body with his hands, she sighed and forgot about it. She could quit any time, she said to herself, until she realized for all the I love you's he whimpered, she never said she loved him back. And part of her stung, something other than the soreness between her legs.

She clutched his head to her bosom and he took it as a sign to taste her again. He's about as insatiable as she worries she is. It kills her to have to make him stop, his hot mouth feels amazing on her again and is already stirring the coals inside. She tries to tell herself it's because she's still aching from her first time, but deep down she knows it's her own anxieties about the rest of the world coming into this private bubble of theirs.

"Lenny?" she said softly.

"Yeah, Vernie?"

"I think I gotta go."

He did his best not to look sad or tremble as he pulled himself away and helped her up. The separation is soothed by him kissing her body wherever he can - the hips, the thighs, the knees - before standing up. He helped her with the clothes, collecting them for her while never dressing himself, but restrained his face from meeting hers. When she had her bra back on, she yanked him toward her with a hand around the back of his neck, and pushed his head up. "No one can know this... but I love you, too." The clouds in his eyes burned away and he smiled again. "Really, Laverne?" She brought him to her lips and kissed him once more, a tight wet press this time that tasted sweet. But she put a hand tightly around his starting-to-harden-yet-again member. "Yeah. And now you better make sure no other girls touch this, y'hear?" He cocked his head, coy. "What about boys?" She cackled. "Like you could pick up a guy to save your life!" They both laughed.

She put her skirt on without underwear after being surprised to find her stockings are okay. As she slid the sweater back over her torso, she heard his footsteps padding up to her again. His underwear was on and he held her panties in his hands. "Uh, sorry I chucked these. Here ya go," he sheepishly said, but as he extended them to her like a crown to a princess, she pushed it back at him. "Keep'em. So we both remember this was real." Another fist-bite to make sure he didn't melt on the spot and Lenny quickly stashed the delicates while she went for her shoes, spotting the umbrella in the process. A glance out the window and the downpour still going.

"I better go for a walk around the block so that Shirl thinks I left the building," she said and Lenny agreed with a grunt while getting his own body dressed again. "Yeah, want some company?"

To her surprise, she did. But the thought they'd be seen together, especially with how they probably couldn't take their eyes off each other for a while, and the suspicions that more than one neighbor had had about the two of them after that night in the truck... she sighed. "Think I better go alone. Take a rain check?"

After a smile of understanding and acceptance, he nodded his agreement to the terms.

Laverne left him there half-dressed and putting the mattresses away, then went for her walk in the rain. At first her expectation was to wash the sin away, only she found it washed reservations from her mind. And when the sun came out at dusk, causing the clouds to glow orange and pink on the horizon, she had a thought.  _ Sometimes you need a rainy day to remind you about the sun. _


End file.
